SING LOUDER! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)
Track listing # Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Tara Charendoff # Footloose - Nick Kroll # What a Feeling - Tori Kelly # Only You (And You Alone) - Seth MacFarlane # Our Lips are Sealed - Scarlett Johansson # A Groovy Kind of Love - Taron Egerton # Let's Hear It for the Boy - Tori Kelly # The Great Pretender - Seth MacFarlane # Holding Out for a Hero - Scarlett Johansson # Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Taron Egerton # Saving All My Love for You - Tori Kelly # My Prayer - Seth MacFarlane # Edge of Seventeen - Scarlett Johansson # Careless Whisper - Taron Egerton # How Will I Know - Tori Kelly # Twilight Time - Seth MacFarlane # Hit Me with Your Best Shot - Scarlett Johansson # What a Fool Believes - Taron Egerton # Greatest Love of All - Tori Kelly # Smoke Gets in Your Eyes - Seth MacFarlane # Shadows of the Night - Scarlett Johansson # Every Breath You Take - Taron Egerton # I Wanna Dance with Somebody - Tori Kelly # Diana - Seth MacFarlane # We Got the Beat - Scarlett Johansson # Another Day in Paradise - Taron Egerton # So Emotional - Tori Kelly # Lonely Boy - Seth MacFarlane # Magic - Reese Witherspoon # Jump - Taron Egerton # You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Nick Kroll # Strangers in the Night - Seth MacFarlane # Love is a Battlefield - Scarlett Johansson # You Give Love a Bad Name - Nick Kroll & Taron Egerton # American Pie - Matthew McConaughey # The Way We Were - Selena Gomez # (You're) Having My Baby - Matthew McConaughey ft. Selena Gomez # Suddenly - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez # Eye of the Tiger - Taron Egerton # One Moment in Time - Tori Kelly # Put Your Head on My Shoulder - Seth MacFarlane # We Belong - Scarlett Johansson # Urgent - Taron Egerton # Never Gonna Give You Up - Nick Kroll # Juke Box Hero - Scarlett Johansson # Walking on Sunshine - Reese Witherspoon # The Final Countdown - Taron Egerton # No More Tears (Enough is Enough) - Gwen Stefani & Tori Kelly # Easy Lover - Taron Egerton & Nick Kroll # Tell Him - Selena Gomez & Reese Witherspoon # Make No Mistake, She's Mine - Seth MacFarlane & Matthew McConaughey # Stop Draggin' My Heart Around - Scarlett Johansson ft. Beck Bennett # We Built This City - Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johansson # I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) - Phyllis Smith & Nick Kroll # On My Own - Tori Kelly & Taron Egerton # Somethin' Stupid - Seth MacFarlane & Norah Jones # Where is the Love - Tori Kelly & Zac Efron # The Closer I Get to You - Tori Kelly & Zac Efron # Too Much, Too Little, Too Late - Zac Efron & Tori Kelly # Always - Zac Efron & Tori Kelly # When the Rain Begins to Fall - Taron Egerton & Emily Blunt # I'm Your Angel - Emily Blunt & Taron Egerton # Living on a Prayer - Nick Kroll & Taron Egerton # Don't Dream It's Over - Lea Michele # She Believes in Me - Matthew McConaughey # Evergreen - Selena Gomez # Lady - Matthew McConaughey # Woman in Love - Selena Gomez # Somewhere Out There - Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey # Till I Loved You - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez # I Finally Found Someone - Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez # You Don't Bring Me Flowers - Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey # Dream On - Matthew McConaughey # Let It Be - Sing Cast # Tears Are Not Enough - Sing Cast # Voices That Care - Sing Cast Charts Category:Sing Category:SING Category:2020 Category:2020 soundtracks Category:Def Jam Recordings albums Category:Film soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Category:Soundtracks